Friends and Lovers
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: It's the end of filming season 2 for the Pretty Little Liars, but Shay and Ashley just can't keep away from eachother, and feelings come out with the help of a little Vodka. Shayley :


**So, I've had a lot of writer's block lately with my stories…but I came up with a cute little Shayley one-shot to hold you guys over until I update the others! I hope everyone had a fantastic Thanksgiving and is enjoying the holiday season!**

…

It had been in the air all day. Everyone ignored it, but they all knew it was coming and unavoidable. The past couple of weeks they had all been laughing about it, not really realizing what they were in for, but now the day had come, and nobody really had words. Season 2 of Pretty Little Liars was wrapping that day. It was still early in the morning, but everyone knew that at the end of the night, it would be the last time they were all together until after their long hiatus was over and season 3 began.

Ashley Benson tried to keep her mind awake as she sat in hair and makeup next to Shay, who hummed cheerily along to the song that was playing from her iHome which sat in her station. Sometimes Ashley wondered how Shay was always so full of energy in the morning, while all Ashley wanted to do was go find a comfy place on set and drift back to sleep.

"Hey Shay, did Mar say anything about whose scene she wanted to do first?" Troian asked from Shay's right as she, too, had her hair worked on for that day's scenes.

"Yeah, I think Lucy and Ian have the first scenes," Shay replied, her eyes focused on her phone. Ashley observed Shay's face, which was filled with a mix of content and concentration…something Ashley found quite adorable.

"Troi's right. I have to shoot first," Lucy added from Ashley's left.

"Great, that'll give me time to grab a coffee…I forgot one this morning," Troian said gratefully.

"Troian Bellisario, forgetting coffee?" Lucy gasped teasingly, "If you forgot then the world _must_ be ending!"

"Shut up! You know I need my caffeine before I can appreciate your sarcasm Lucy!"

All of them laughed simultaneously, all except Ashley, who was still quiet, when normally she would've been the loudest one out of the four.

After a moment, her phone buzzed and she looked at the screen. It was a text from Shay.

_-Hey, are you okay? You're quiet-_

Ashley glanced at Shay, who made short eye contact with her before looking back to her phone. Ashley typed her reply and pressed _send_. Shay immediately got her message and looked at it.

_-Maybe I'm just tired…idk.-_

Shay didn't hesitate to call out Ashley's bullshit. That's one of the things Ashley loved about her. She was always so forward.

_-Tired? Ashley, every morning here you are always waking us up. Not the other way around. Now, what's really bugging you?-_

Damn. Shay knew her well. She wasn't buying it. So with a sigh, she typed the truth.

_-I'm just sad, that's all. You're going to Vancouver for your break and I won't see you for over a month.-_

Ashley sent the message and saw Shay smile when she got it. Moments later, her reply came.

_-Aww! Is that all? You're going to miss me?-_

Shay was right. Ashley _was_ going to miss her. A lot.

_-Yeah. I just am going to miss hanging out with my bestfriend…that's all :)-_

Shay was still smiling as she typed her response.

_-Well, I leave in a week. Until then, we can spend every day together!-_

_-Promise?-_

_-Promise. Now, turn that frown upside down!-_

Ashley smiled at Shay's last reply and looked over at her tan-skinned friend, who locked eyes with her and shot her a knowing wink before they re-joined the conversation between Lucy and Troian. It would be a long day.

…

So half the day went by in a blur, and lunch came around. Ashley sat, tired and unwillingly upset, in her dressing room. She mindlessly scrolled through her iTunes on her Macbook Pro and selected the song Over My Dead Body by Drake. She let the mellow, almost sensual beat flow through the room and relieve the stress of the day for a moment. Just then there was a tap on the door and Shay poked her head inside.

"Hey, I think I have something that will cheer you up!" Shay stepped fully into the room and revealed the food and drinks she had in hand. Ashley perked up a little with curiosity.

"What did you get me?"

Shay shut the dressing room door and came over to join Ashley on her couch, "A mini pan pizza…supreme, Lays, and an iced tea. Same as me," Shay grinned, setting the meal out on the coffee table in front of her best friend.

Ashley smiled a little, "You always know what makes me feel better."

"Of course I do, you're my best friend," Shay said with a nudge as she picked up a small slice of pizza and took a bite.

"I guess I wasn't really ready for today…" Ashley admitted, opening her bag of chips.

"What do you mean? It's not like it's the last time we'll ever be here on set filming the show," Shay asked curiously.

"Well, like I said earlier, in a week you're leaving to Canada for over a month…I'm just," Ashley stopped and took a breath as she looked over at Shay's beautiful face, "I'm just really gonna miss you is all." Ashley felt tears prick at her eyes for some reason. Shay burst into a sweet smile and pulled Ashley into a hug.

"Don't cry! We still have a week, and I'll be back before you know it," Shay said into the blonde's ear. Ashley sniffed as they pulled apart and Shay reached up to wipe the tears away.

"I don't know why I'm crying!" Ashley tried to laugh it off, but she really was going to miss being away from Shay, but she couldn't control those feelings. And that scared her shitless.

Shay laughed too, "It's okay to cry! But if you keep this up I'm gonna start crying too…so stop!" Shay joked.

"Okay," Ashley nodded, her hands still resting on Shay's forearms. They made eye contact, the beat of the music setting a tone. Just at the peak of their silence, Shay broke away and grabbed her drink as a distraction.

"Um, we need to eat, we have a scene right after lunch," Shay says.

_What was that?_ Ashley asked herself, wondering if they had let that moment linger, what might've happened.

"Yeah, thanks for the pizza."

"No problem."

…

"And…cut!" Marlene hollered out at the close of the last scene of the day, "That's a wrap everyone! Great job!"

"That's really it," Troian sighed with partial relief and partial sadness.

"Now it's break time!" Lucy said, stopping next to Troian.

"Yeah! I'm really going to miss seeing you guys every day!" Shay said to the other three girls.

"Aww girls!" Came the voice of Keegan as he budged into the circle, his muscular arms landing around Troian and Shay. "I'm sad!"

"Me too Keegs!" Ashley nodded as they all started to tear up.

"Ian! Get over here!" Lucy shouted over to Ian, who quickly came and joined their group embrace.

"I expect to see each of you at _least_ once over our hiatus! Got that?" Ian pointed to the other five in the group. They all laughed a little and nodded, tears in their eyes.

"Hey, we'll be back before we know it!" Troian said, her voice cracking with a sob.

They all stood for a moment, in an embrace, crying together, before they separated and went their separate ways, all except for Ashley and Shay, who walked together back to the dressing rooms to get out of costume. They walked hand in hand in comfortable silence.

"You know what we should do?" Shay asked, suddenly brighter.

"What?"

"Go back to your place and open up that bottle of Raspberry Vodka that I got you for New Years," Shay suggested with a smirk.

Ashley looked at her friend to see if she was serious before answering, "That actually sounds fantastic."

"Great. Be ready to leave in 10?" Shay asked as they reached their dressing rooms.

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

…

So Shay followed Ashley back to her apartment and they walked inside to be greeted by Olive, who barked with excitement after being home alone all day. After they took the small dog outside to potty, they ventured to the kitchen to pour their beverages.

"Okay, how do you want it?" Ashley asked, opening the bottle of liquor.

"Do you have any lemonade?" Shay asked hopefully.

"Actually, yeah I do! I made some the other day!" Ashley went into the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade. She filled Shay's glass about three quarters full and then filled the rest with the raspberry vodka. She handed it to Shay before pouring her own. They sat down on the couch and both took swigs of their drinks.

"It's too bad you and Ryan broke up!" Shay said, half of her drink already gone.

Ashley shrugged, "I guess the feelings just weren't there any more."

"It happens," Shay shrugged, "Actually, to be honest, I didn't really see a huge connection in the first place."

Ashley looked into Shay's eyes after taking another drink, "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, you guys were super cute together, but he always seemed more like a really good friend than a boyfriend."

Ashley just nodded, looking down at her glass and taking another swig as Shay finished her drink off.

"Well, looks like I'm due for a refill, want me to get more for you?" Shay asked as she stood up and held out her hand.

"Oh, sure," Ashley handed the nearly empty glass to Shay and watched her saunter over to the kitchen and refill the glasses.

"Drink up!" Shay smiled, handing Ashley her glass back. Ashley took a swig and almost choked.

"Jesus, Shay! How much vodka did you put in here?" The blonde asked, still cringing from the burn of the liquor.

"I think we could both use the kick!" Shay said, burning through her drink like an island refugee.

"Slow down Shay!" Ashley giggled as she watched Shay down most of her drink, furrowing her brow at the sharp taste of the liquor.

When Shay spoke again she spoke with a small slur. "Ash…_you_ need to slow down," Shay spoke with a new control in her tone, as if she knew what she wanted and no one could stop her from getting it. The brunette moved closer to Ashley and kept steady eye contact. Ashley couldn't come up with words as Shay backed her into the corner of the couch, a cloud of mystery behind her dark eyes.

"Shay, what are you doing?" That was the only question Ashley could utter out at that point. She could smell a mix of vodka and lemonade on her breath.

"Shhh," Shay said, putting a finger up to her full lips as she leaned ever closer to Ashley. She leaned over extremely close to Ashley's ear. "Wanna know a secret?"

Ashley was silent, she felt her stomach twist with anticipation.

"I have a crush on you." Shay didn't sound drunk, she didn't sound ridiculous, and she didn't sound unsure. She sounded pure, and true, and absolutely positive about the words that had just left her mouth.

Ashley pulled back to look into Shay's eyes, searching for a rational explanation. She wasn't drunk, and she _certainly_ wasn't joking. She was serious. Wasn't she?

"I've wanted to ask you for a long time, if you've ever had feelings for a girl. Because for a while now I've felt like you and I have something really special. And I know that you feel something too. I'm not blind, Ash. I know you."

Ashley let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and tried to process her thoughts. "Shay, this is completely crazy," she began. Shay looked disappointed, but then Ashley continued, "I've been trying to tell you the same thing."

"I've just…never cared for someone like I care about you," Shay said, looking down, her soft cheeks flushing a soft shade of pink.

Then Ashley came to grips with the reality that she did, in fact, love Shay. "I know that we have something really special. You're my best friend, and to have you as more than that," the blonde caught Shay's eyes, "well, that would be perfect."

Shay grinned and leaned back in, touching her forehead to Ashley's. Ashley's breathing was shaky as Shay took Ashley's drink and set it on the coffee table next to her own. Then Shay cupped the back of Ashley's neck and drew her in for a heated kiss. Ashley was taken back. She'd never known Shay to act so aggressively, but she went with it, regardless. She let Shay's tongue glide over her own and enter her mouth. She could taste the lemonade and raspberry vodka in their kiss. Shay's tongue expertly moved between Ashley's gloss-covered lips. She found it strangely erotic that Shay was kissing her like she was the only person she'd ever kissed. Like she knew all the things that made Ashley go wild.

Ashley allowed her hands to travel around Shay's waist. Shay tangled her hands in Ashley's golden locks, letting each soft strand glide between her tan fingers. There was a contact between them that felt so natural and real, that it almost scared them. It was a new electricity as they kissed that neither had ever felt before.

After a minute Shay pulled back and pulled Ashley to her feet. Ashley giggled as Shay dragged her towards the bedroom.

Once inside, Shay slammed Ashley against the nearest wall, lacing her hands with both of Ashley's and pinning them above the blonde's head. Ashley arched her body into Shay's as the kiss intensified. She could feel Shay's tight stomach against her own as they moved against each other. Shay moved her hands from over Ashley's head to slide down her body while Ashley draped her arms over Shay's shoulders. She nibbled Shay's lower lip as she felt her shirt slowly being lifted up until they finally had to break the kiss so that Ashley could discard it. Shay knelt on her knees before her friend and smiled up at her. Ashley ran her hands through Shay's thick black tresses as Shay leaned forward and kissed the middle of Ashley's abdomen, just under her breasts. Ashley moaned at the sensation of Shay's supple lips on her bare skin. She continued placing butterfly kisses all over the blonde's torso as she pulled down her dark washed skinny jeans.

After stepping out of her pants, Ashley finally took control of the situation and pulled Shay back up to her face.

"What?" Shay asked, semi-concerned. Ashley smirked and tucked a strand of Shay's hair behind her ear.

"My turn." She leaned forward and kissed Shay, moving her towards the bed, stopping as soon as Shay's legs hit the mattress, and practically ripping Shay's sweater from her curvy frame. She kissed her again and hooked her pale fingers under the hem of her black leggings. She dragged them down and let Shay kick them aside before pushing the brunette back onto the bed. Ashley fell on top of Shay's long figure and smiled into the kiss when she felt Shay's hands travel around her back and unclasp her purple bra. Then Shay didn't hesitate to flip positions so that she was now on top. Ashley took it as an opportunity to remove Shay's bra as well. She gazed at the breasts that were now before her, she reached up and felt them, they were soft and perfectly sized.

"God…you're just so _fucking_ beautiful," Ashley said while shaking her head with a smile. Shay stooped down and kissed Ashley, their torsos pressing together, their smooth, untouched flesh now rubbing against one another. Their lips parted and there was a pause in the air, then Shay kissed her one more time and moved to remove Ashley's final piece of clothing. She hooked her fingers in the elastic waist of the lace panties and pulled them down Ashley's smooth legs, leaving her completely exposed before her best friend. Her cheeks flushed scarlet and Shay grinned as she lowered herself between her legs.

"You're so cute," Shay giggled, kissing Ashley's inner thighs.

"Have you…done this before?" Ashley asked. Shay looked up and smirked with a light laugh.

Ashley's eyes widened, "You _have_!"

"It wasn't a big deal, but I did learn a few things. So just relax," Shay ushered her to lay back as she continued her previous actions. She kissed the inside of Ashley's thighs, nearing closer and closer to her center.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, Shay dipped her tongue into her friend for the first time. Ashley's hips jerked upward in surprise, so much so that Shay had to hold her hips in place. The blonde moaned and arched her head back, her fists clenching the comforter in her hands as Shay performed her euphoric magic.

"Oh…_Shay_," Ashley's hands moved to Shay's head, tangling into her hair and pushing her closer. Shay sped up and even nibbled a little here and there. All Ashley knew is that she was close to the edge. "Oh my God…keep going…"

Shay could tell that Ashley was close, she could feel her body tensing up, and just as Ashley started to gasp as her orgasm approached, Shay stopped, teasing Ashley as she lay, panting before her.

"Don't _stop_!" She said with irritation. Shay just winked and resumed. She heard Ashley's moans turn to staggered gasps for air as her whole body was washed over with pleasure and her muscles released and spasmed. Shay kissed her way back up to Ashley's face and kissed her lips. Ashley could taste herself. A taste she found oddly arousing.

"Oh, Ash…" Shay said with affection in her soft voice, one of her hands coming to brush blonde hair from Ashley's face.

"That…was amazing. You're amazing. Do you want me to—you know?" Ashley nodded downward. Shay smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it babe, you don't have to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we can practice that another day. I know all this is kind of new to you," Shay said, rolling off of Ashley and climbing under the covers. Ashley followed suit.

"You said you've done this before…with who?" Ashley asked, slightly confused.

"It was at a summer camp one year in Vancouver…I was sixteen. The girls name was Annabelle, and she fascinated me beyond my dreams. She was edgy and silent, but very deep and sensitive. Come to think of it, she was pretty straight forward, too. She always told me what she was feeling. We were bunk mates…and one night, we were talking and we played the game I Never…and well, I found out that she was into girls. She asked me how I felt about girls and I said I didn't really know. So she and I ended up kissing, then making out, then taking off our clothes…you know the rest. She was amazing," Shay trailed off. Ashley looked at her with intensity. Shay felt her gaze and looked back, "but not as amazing as you."

Ashley leaned down and kissed Shay lovingly, "I'm lucky."

Shay smiled and snuggled down into the bed, draping her left leg over Ashley's and letting her left arm rest over Ashley's bare abdomen while her head settled in the crook of Ashley's neck.

"Ash?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"Come to Canada with me?" Shay asked sweetly, looking up at the girl, who was taken by surprise.

"Come to Canada? Oh…Shay…" Ashley thought for a moment, "I…I would love to!"

"Really?" Shay asked, excited. Ashley looked into her brown eyes and nodded.

"Really."

And with a last kiss, they drifted into another world, lost in eachother.

….

**I just felt like writing some Shayley! I hope you don't mind, I've been having some writer's block with my chapter stories…so bear with me! I'm trying! Anyway, tell me what you thought of this! Thanks for reading and happy holidays! - Zoe**


End file.
